The present invention is directed to the field of fish lures. More specifically, the invention relates to a fish lure employing a single trailer hook for use in combination with a double hook fish lure with the construction being such that the position and orientation of the trailer hook can be adjusted to accommodate various conditions of use of the lure.
Conventional trailer hooks are known for use with single hook fish lures. Such a trailer hook typically has an eye at the end of the shank remote from the barbed end through which the barbed end of the single hook lure is passed. Such trailer hooks work well in areas of low vegetation. However, they are not adjustable into and out of parallel juxtaposition with the single hook lure but essentially remain in a trailing orientation relative to and in alignment with the single hook during use. As a result, such trailer hooks often get caught on weeds of the like when the lure is reeled in in high vegetation areas.